The Great Tease War Of East High
by zanessalives
Summary: 'You know you want me montez'Gabriella and Troy clashed. She liked him. He was too ashamed to admit that he liked her. They couldn't stand eachother, yet still felt their hearts for one another. Flirting became teasing. And The Great Tease War Of East High Began.
1. The Drinks We Drank Last Night

The Great Tease War Of East High.

**I originally wrote a story named with the same title, but I deleted all my original fan fics! Im not sure how many stories Im going to start as I might be getting a summer job! Please read and review :)**

Gabriella walked through the doors of East High. Of course, with every guys eyes on her. She was a secret hottie in her school, she never seemed to notice the stares she got from boys, just the jealous glares the girls shot at her. She didn't really understand what she had done to anger them so much, she didn't pay much attention to guys. Well, there was Troy Bolton. The ocean eyed boy. A jock, an asshole and a complete attention seeker. But something made her pay attention to him, and god did he love it.

Troy and Gabriella had never held a proper conversation, what was said was in their eyes. Shooting winks across the halls, whilst she gazed into his. They never knew what to say, She knew he wouldn't be interested in her 'average' personality. But he was, sadley he was too ashamed to admit it.

''GABRIELLA!'' Sharpay shouted whilst running over to her best friend with three shopping bags.  
''Sharpay are you serious? you went shopping before school? your obsession is turning scary now!'' Gabriella laughed, curiously looking down at the collection of bags.  
''No, silly! these sexy combinations have created one winning outfit for the party tonight!'' She said, clapping in excitement.  
''Haha, nice Shar'' She replied, not interested in her friends excitement over the party. Gabriella didn't go to parties, she wasn't one of those girls who would get totally wasted for no reason.  
''Glad you're so excited, considering they're for you!'' And before Gabriella could reply Sharpay had thrown the bags into her locker.  
''Are you crazy? I am not going to this crazy jocky cheerleadery slutty yucky party!''  
''Wow for a smart girl, your choice of words are not what I ecxpected!'' Sharpay winked and left for homeroom ''Bye Gabs!''  
'Yeah thanks Shar, soooo excited. ' Gabriella replied sarcastly in her head. She sighed with anxiety about the party and made her way to homeroom.

There he was, Mr Bolton himself. Hotter than usual, but Gabriella thought that same thought everyday. Of course he had one of the usual cheerleaders hanging practicially of his neck clutching on with her skanky crackwhore lips.

''Gabs! sit with me biatch!'' Chad Danforth pointed at the empty seat next to him.  
Chad and Gabriella had been close since they were five. It's an unusual friendship considering he was one of Troy's best friends.  
''Hey you! Oi Sharpay has given me this outfit for that party tonight and I really don't know If I should go? I mean seriously, I am a party virgin!'' She laughed, embarrassed to be so honest.  
''Gabs you've got to come, parties arent all that bad yanno, they're not what you're expecting them to be. Just come, you'll have a great night!'' He reassured her as he rested his head on his basketball. He never departed with that thing.

Gabriella looked across the room and sighed. How could Troy like someone like that? Brainless, no self respect and no talent. She smiled to herself at the thought of Troy paying attention to her at that party. ''Screw it, Im going to this party.'' a smile grew from ear to ear on her face, almost contaguiously passed on to Chad's.

Almost 10 hours later, It was time for Sharpay to pick Gabriella up for the party. Her anxiety was almost bouncing of the walls. She adjusted her long black curls so her hair had volumne and coated her naturally pink lips with some clear lip gloss. She was ready to impress.

''Gabs get in! Im sooo excited oh my god eeek! you look beautiful babe! I knew I was a fashion genius!'' She squeeled clapping her hands.  
''Oh god Shar, stop scaring me!'' She giggled. But It was true. Gabriella never had to make an effort to impress any guys, She was so naturally gorgeous, and now she had made an effort It was almost outrageous how stunning she looked.

They arrived at the party and Gabriella instantly got an eyeful of Troy's lips locked onto another cheerleaders. Shamefully It wasn't even the same girl she saw In homeroon with him. Her heart dropped into her stomach like It was the pit of dissapointment.

''Shar, Im sick of seeing him with other girl's It hurts. seriously, get me a drink and I want a strong one girl!'' The look of seriousness shocked Sharpay. She knew she wasn't a party girl and she had not touched one drop of alcohol ever in her life before. She shook her head at the timid girl infront of her. ''Okay Gabs. Just promise you wont go crazy.''

Well, That's exactly what she had done.

''Holy shit. Is that Montez?'' Chad pointed at the hot brunette dancing. Troy followed Chads eyes and gulped in shock.  
''What the actual F...'' Troy was cut off by his own amazement. He walked over to her to of course use his Bolton charm.

''Hi beautiful.'' He smirked.  
''Tr.. Troooyy?'' She slurred whilst falling into his arms  
''Hi how comes you got drunk?'' ''Oh I justtt feeel lonely'' She giggled not so sure of what she was even then realised what he was doing. It was so wrong to take advantage of her whilst she was like this. He may have been a jock, but he was sensitive to girls so innocent as Gabriella.

'' Come on Kiddo, I'll take you home.''  
''NO no I cant go home like this my Mom will kill me!'' He sighed. He decided to take her back to his. He had never brought a girl home before but since his parents were away he couldn't let her go home like this,

Troy pulled up outside his house and held her up as support. She became a little more sober as they got upstairs and she seemed pretty distant. ''Brie, are you okay?''  
''Don't ever call me that again, Bolton.'' She spat back In anger he had never seen before.  
''Um.. Im sorry. I didnt realise you didn't like it.''  
''My Dad called me it before he died. So no, I don't like it.'' She still replied in a blunt tone and he had a pain of guilt in his stomach. The girl standing infront of him seemed so geuine in that moment. He hadn't ever been around a girl like that before.

''Im sorry Gabriella.'' He sincerely meant that.  
''Its okay Troy, You didn't know. Im going to go now.''  
''But you said you didn't want your mom to see you like this? Surely you should stay just incase.'' He reassured her It was okay, but she was deteremind to leave.  
''What so I can be another one night thing?'' She snickered. Anger flashed by his eyes.  
''When will there be a fucking moment when you aren't so stuck up Gabriella? I wish I didn't even bother caring to take you home!'' He snapped, not really thinking about what he had just said.  
''Screw you Troy! to think I actually liked you? Stuck up? Haha! Ovbiously not stuck up enough to give you the time of day!'' She spat.

''Oh whatever Princess Gabi.'' He then stopped in his tracks. ''You, like me?''  
''Correction Bolton. LIKED. You'd never have a chance.''  
''You want me Montez. I see those eyes when I walk past the halls. You would love this on your arm. '' Troy got closer and she could feel his breath against her lips.  
''No You want me Troy. Along with the other sluts you throw around. Dick.'' For once Gabriella felt disgusted with Troy. At this moment the tense space between them made her body tingle. She did want him.

''I bet you wouldn't last a minute If I were against you.'' He laughed. He really didn't know what he had just got himself into.  
And at that moment she smashed her glossy lips against his In anger, lust and pretty much every other feeling in the world possible. Troy's heart raced, a rush of butterflies flew across his heart. ''Remember that,Troy. because that Is the evidence of the tease war you started.'' She whispered against his ear, and left the Bolton house.

He stood In shock. _Shit._ Could he really handle her teasing him? He was the last person that could contain himself when Gabriella was around.

And so The Great Tease War Of East High began.

****

AN: I have rushed this chapter I know:( but I hope you guys can give this story a chance! I have so many story ideas that I just don't know what to do with them! REVIEW! 3


	2. Hiding Behind A Fool Disguised By A Jock

**I would really love to get some more reviews, I was a regular on fan ficiton but I deleted all my old stories! thanks :)**

Gabriella awoke to the sharp sound of ringing in her ears. _So this Is a hangover? beautiful..._ The sarcastic thought passed her mind and she answered her phone.  
''GABS! How did you get home last night? Are you okay?'' Chad shouted down the phone in fear of his best friends well-being.  
She giggled at his cuteness. ''Haha, yes Chad. I'm fine. A little ticked off though!''  
''Whats up?'' He curiously asked, worried about her. ''Troy effing Bolton oh my god he Is a complete asshole!'' She growled at the sound of his name and frowned at Chads reply.  
''Give him a chance Gabi, He is a nice guy when you get to know him. Anyway I think he kinda likes you!'' Gabriella chuckled. ''Damn right he does, Yeah. He's going to regret that.'' She smiled to herself and said her goodbyes to Chad.

She stretched and slouched back into her bed, boy did she feel rough. She shot up as she heard the sound of knocking against her balcony window. Her heart was pounding and her instant thoughts made it even worse. ''Holy shit, it's a murderer rapist shit shit... TROY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY BALCONY? YOU JUST SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME ASSHOLE!'' She screamed in fustration, which to him just made her ten times more attractive.

''Oh nothing... just thought I'd pay a visit to the hottest girl In school.'' He laughed and shot her the famous Bolton wink. ''You are soo not funny!'' She giggled playfully pushing him. That moment was probably the one time they have had where they both felt the same connection. It wasn't so much about their little war right then, the feelings seemed so true and sincere. They both realised they had been staring at eachother for the past five minutes. Gabriella looked away in embarrassment. She had never felt feelings like this before, especially for a guy that pissed her off.

''So, you haven't teased me well yet?'' Troy said suggestively as he put his hand around her lower waist. ''Dude it's been not even a full day yet! Just wait till School.'' She winked. ''Now leave my room you total creep!'' Gabriella scrunched her face as Troy let out a disgusting burp.  
''Now whenever you miss me Montez, which is 24/7, you can smell my gas.'' ''THAT IS SO FREAKING GROSS TROY.'' She got pretty pissy at that point. It wasnt so much because of what Troy had done. It's what he didn't do that pushed her buttons. She wanted him to admit his feelings. His _real_ feelings.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It was Monday morning and a smirk appeared on Gabriellas face. This was the first Monday she was excited to go to school. She stretched and got out of bed noticing her perfect outfit choice resting on her draws. A low cut strap top and hot pants showed off her perfect curves Troy would die to touch. Her newly shown off tanned skin brought out how chocolate her eyes were. She put on light makeup and left for school.

''Chad you never leave your basketball, Man you need a girlfriend!'' Troy messed with Chad not realising what was coming his way. ''Holy...Mother..Sh...'' Chads facial expression went from causal to shocked. Troy glared at him as if someone had just died. He turned his head and noticed the beautiful Latina walking his way. His mouth shot open and somehow he couldnt close it,Gabriella snickered and pressed him against the lockers. ''Hi Bolton.'' She said sweetly, close enough so he could smell the scent of her red berry perfume. ''H..Hi ..Gabriella. He blinked multipy times to double check the hot girl was her... ''Well, I'd best get going now.'' She whispered pressing herself closer before walking away.

Troy ran after the attractive pettie girl infront of him and before she knew it he had pulled her into the nearest classroom. ''Troy what are you doing?'' She looked behind her and before she could say anything else his lips locked with hers. She smiled into the kiss knowing she had won the war. Pulling away, she bit her lip smiling. ''I knew you wouldn't last five minutes Bolton.''

''Look Gabriella...'' Butterflies took over her stomach. _Was he really going to finally admit his feelings?_ A wide smile planted itself across her face. ''Yes Troy?''  
''I thought that... well maybe... we could start seeing eachother?'' Gabriellas heart burst with love. In those few seconds she felt complete. Happiness had finally taken over just like she wished for. Sadly Troy is afraid of commitment. ''But only casual, yanno, like I wanna see other girls too, I'm not a one girl kinda guy.'' He tried to act casual hiding his real feelings behind his heart. He stratched the back of his neck feeling so guilty. _For god sake Troy, Just be Honest with her!_ A small tear developed in Gabriellas eye and she gulped in shock. ''Do you honestly think I am some sort of booty call Bolton? Dont talk to me. Dont phone me and Dont arrive on my balcony ever again.'' She shot him the dirtiest glare he had ever expirienced and walked off so fast no one could see the pain and heartbreak expression on her face.

Troy sighed. Once again the feeling of regret came across his mind, He did like Gabriella and he wanted to date her, but being a jock had responsibilites and for some reason the fear of loosing his reputation got the better of him. He had blown it before it had even begun and now She wasn't going to ever give him a chance.

She burst into the tears the minute she got home, sniffling and hiccuping through the short breaths she took every once in a while between sulking. Troy was on her balcony again, peering through the blinds so she didn't notice his presence. He had never felt so much guilt before. It was like it punched him straight in the gut, Like it was telling him to man up and stop being such a jerk. He left her house and went home,_ I need another chance_ He laid on his bed pondering on what decision to make. And then it came to him then...

This tease war was on, more than before. A smirk peered onto his face. _Jealousy shows true feelings Montez._

**Another short chapter, sorry people! Dont forget to review please :D  
**


	3. He's Different To You He's Better

**Thanks for the reviews. Please spread the word about my stories, I will be writing a new one about zanessa soon! a little different from Troyella!**

A week after the arguement,Gabriella arrived at school looking unusually different from her normal attire. She was wearing things cheerleaders would wear. The old Gabriella had gone and it was all to win Troy.

She sighed. She had changed so much in so little time, she hardly even studied anymore because she was thinking about him so much.

Troy was the same. He found himself trying to impress Gabriella. He didn't want to make her jealous, but it was like it had to be done. He believed she would be back within minutes if she saw him with someone else.

Gabriellas POV

So there I was walking to homeroom. On my way I saw Troy, he smirked at me. The smirk he had done everyday since we last spoke. I

liked the fact he still liked me. I had some sort of power over him and it was nice.

I smiled to myself as I walked past Troy and then it hit me. He made sure I was looking before he shoved his tongue down one of the cheerleaders throats! WHAT THE FUCK. My heart pounded with jealousy and my blood just boiled outrageously.

I held back the tears and walked at a faster pace to homeroom my heart ached like it never had before. I didn't even think I liked Troy so much until I saw him with someone else. I snapped out of my thought's when Miss Darbus arrived.

END OF POV

Troy walked into homeroom noticing Gabriella wasn't looking in his direction. He frowned in curiosity. _Why didn't she care? _Oh the little he knew. _Im going to have to make a bigger thing out of this._ He questionied himself.

For the whole of the 10 minutes homeroom lasted Troy hadn't taken his eyes off of her, despite the cheerleader, Becky hanging off his arm.

''Troy babe, want me to come over tonight? She whispered suggestively. He sighed. _Well if this is what it takes to get Gabriella back then I guess Ive got to face it._ He shivered at his reply. ''Yeah sure gorgeous.''

School had ended for the day and Gabriella couldn't get Troy and Becky off her mind. She thought it was time to sort things with Troy. She didn't want to play games anymore. She just wanted a normal relationship with him.

After she got home she got a little dressed up. She felt shameful but she was planning to visit Troy to sort things. She smiled with confidence looking in the mirror. One thing Troy had given her that she never had before.

After a 20 minute walk Gabriella finally reached Troy's house. His parents car's werent in the driveway but the lights were on. _Troy must be home alone_. So she thought.

There was a knock at the door and Troy answered seeing the petite girl that gave him goosebumps. ''Hi Gabriella.'' He mumbled, acting really strange.

She noticed his strange behaviour and wondered what had gone on. ''Hey, listen I just wanted to sort things.. Im sorry for the other day and I just don't want anymore games Troy.. I really really...'' She was cut off by another voice.

''TROY, whos at the door Im lonely'' Gabriella heard the voice coming closer and she waited and there was Becky, In one of Troys shirts. Gabriella felt tears covering her eyes.

''Gabs its not what you think I was only doing it because..'' He was cut off. ''Save it Bolton.'' She spat.

Gabriella ran home. Not knowing how she felt. She didn't want the games anymore, she just wanted Troy. But sometimes games needed to be played. She wanted to play him at his own game.

She signed onto her facebook account and saw Becky's newly relationship status. Weirdly though, Troy hadn't changed his. This just sent her mixed messages.

The next day at school, Gabriella had finally taken in the attention she got from the boys, and she kind of liked it.

There was a gorgeous brown eyed boy that took to her sights. So different from Troy. Golden blonde hair just a bit shorter than Troy's. He was so tanned it was like he was a tumblr boy.

''Hey, you're Gabriella right?'' He smiled. ''Yeah, I'm sorry I don't think I've ever seen you around before, You new?'' She replied politely and ovbiously pulling a cute smile.  
''Yeah, just moved in on tylerton street, Im Sam.'' Gabriella bit her lip whilst embracing a smile. ''I live there too!'' She said excited, hoping she didnt seem eager.

Troy ofcourse noticed this, and the jealousy was mostly in his fists, ready to punch to guy.  
''Gabriella do you do tutoring? Im totally stuck on english and Miss Darbus said I should come to you. You seem pretty smart. as well as very very beautiful.'' He blushed realising what he had said. She grinned. ''Ofcourse!'' and giggled.

For those five minutes her and Sam had spoke, Gabriella forgot about Troy. Her heart didnt hurt for him. and she felt wanted by Sam, even if they had just met. ''Come round mine at seven? I can facebook you the details if you like!'' ''Sure, I'd like that.'' He winked at her sweetly. Not like Troy. Troy used a seductive wink, It was so different.

Gabriella smiled another smile. Probably the tenth smile she had felt all day. This was so unsual. Troy had noticed, and for once he didn't like seeing her happy. Not if it wasnt him. His blood boiled and he made his way to Gabriellas house before Sam could.

He waited unpatiently until she answered. _Come on answer!_ She opened the door and he had let himself in before she could even offer.  
''Yeah sure come in?'' She sarcastly spat.  
''Gabi, seriously just forgive me already. You can't keep away from me.'' He let his reputation get the better of him, This isn't what he wanted to say at all.

''No Troy. I don't want you. I thought I did. But I don't.'' She looked at him more seriously than she ever had before. His heart hurt. But some how he still kept his reputation in front.

He fake laughed. ''Haha, oh Gabriella. You honestly think sam wants anything more than to get into your pants?'' At this point Gabriella connected with Troy passionatley. Her hand against his cheek.

''What the fuck , Gabriella? Are you crazy?'' He shouted holding his newly red cheek.  
''No, You're just a complete asshole! Just leave Troy, this stupid war is over, I dont want you.'' She lied through her teeth, but it was for the best. Maybe Sam could offer much more than he ever could.

But maybe Troy was right. She knew nothing about Sam. He could only want to use her. _But so does Troy._ Her head told her. ''You do Montez. Its funny because I could have you at any time I wanted. Then again, You probably wouldn't give anything up.''

He mentally punched himself so hard at that moment. If it was real it could probably kill him in an instant. He didn't mean that. He liked Gabriella for being innocent. She didn't throw herself around like the previous girls he liked.

''Get out Troy.'' She looked so hurt. He felt like he had put a knife through her heart.  
''Brie, I'm sorry I didnt mean it.'' and for the first time Troy looked so lovingly into her eyes and cupped her cheeks. ''Please. You don't need Sam. Just give me a chance. That's all I want. A chance with you.'' Her heart melted and it felt as if it was mended, but her stubborn pain she hid behind took over.

''He's different than you, Troy. He's better.''

**A short chapter I know! sorry guys I just don't really feel confident with my stories right now! Thanks for the lovely reviews :) spread the word! In the upcoming chapters there is alot of drama you definitely wouldn't expect! so stay tuned! **


	4. Last Known Surroundings

**Thanks so much for the nice reviews! means alot! my other story ''When its not like it should be'' will probably end sooner than i thought as im not sure where to go with it. I should have a new zanessa story on here soon!:) stay tuned!**

It had been a week since the romantic outburst Troy suprised Gabriella with.

It had also been a week since they had last spoke. She was still hurting from what he had done, despite letting herself forgive him the instant he had told her he wanted to be with her. He didn't know that ofcourse.

For the past week, Gabriella had made herself busy hanging out with Sam. He was so nice to her, yet she still felt empty without Troy talking to her.

''Gabs, You okay?'' Sam asked, snapping Gabriella out of her thoughts. ''Yeah, sorry. Let's get back to english.'' She smiled, still thinking about Troy. She had sat with sam everyday for an hour or more studying. Surely he had learned everything he needed to know now.

Gabriella snapped herself out of what she was saying in her head. _Don't be so rude Gabriella.  
_''Hey I wanted to be honest with you, Gabriella.'' Gabriella frowned, confused at what Sam was trying to say.

''I.. I don't need help with english. I just really liked spending time with you, and I sort of like you alot. I just didn't know what to say and tutoring came to mind. Please don't be annoyed with me.'' He sighed.

''So.. I kind of wasted this whole week then.'' She tried to be angry at him. A reason to stay away from him so she could focus on Troy. Somehow, she couldn't feel herself getting mad at him. Despite wasting so much time helping him with his studies.

''Its okay Sam...I understand.'' He grinned at her response and put his arm around her. ''Thanks for being such a great girl. Gabi.'' Her heart pounded. Not with excitement, with guilt about Troy.

''Do you wanna go to Bolton's house party tomorrow? I understand you might not wanna see him, you seem a little off with that guy.'' Gabriella froze. Turning up at Troy's with.. Sam? Hold on. A smirk rose on her face. This could be fun.

''Sure. Why not! Pick me up at around 8?'' She smiled.

Gabriella had arranged to meet Sharpay the next day to shop for outfits. Sharpay had always given the best advice with fashion.

'So let me get this straight... you're going to party, with Sam. To try and make Troy jealous?'' Taylor questioned Gabriella, whilst sipping her starbucks with the girls.

''Oh god... It sounded alot less harsh in my head.'' Gabi sighed as she put her head in her hands.

''Gabs, whats up with you recently? this really isn't like you.'' Sharpay put her hand on Gabriella's knee, offering support.  
''I dont know.. I just. I really can't get Troy out of my head. Sam's great but Troy makes me feel so different to what I've ever felt before.''

The two girls pulled pitty faces towards their best friend and continued shopping.

''Gabs! This dress is hot! You are so buying it.'' Sharpay squeled holding up a short... very short black backless dress with lace running around the bottom.

''Um.. Too much Shar.'' Gabriella giggled, but before she knew it Sharpay had already brought it. No backing out now!

It had reached the time of Troy's party and Gabriella was seriously nervous. She stood in the mirror. Her dress reached just below her bum and she felt really uncomfortable for a minute.

''Gabriella, You look Beautiful.'' Sam smiled. Gabriella jumped out of her skin, He had come from her balcony. The only person that has ever done that is Troy.

''Why didn't you knock on the door?'' She asked, somehow not very happy about his cute approach.

''Im sorry, I just heard about Troy doing it once. Im sorry.'' _Where had he gotten that from? _

She frowned and forgave him taking one last look in the mirror then leaving for the party. Troys party was out of control when they arrived. Almost the whole population of East High were there.

''Hey I'm just going to get drinks okay?'' Sam smiled and Gabriella nodded.  
She was left by herself and Troy noticed.  
''Hey'' He said hoping for an answer. ''Hi Troy. Nice party''  
''Listen...''  
''Brie I got our drinks!'' Sam interrupted the two with a frown at Troy. _She doesn't let me call her that._ Handing the drink over to Gabriella she sensed the awkwardness between them.  
''What were you saying Troy?'' She asked, breaking the silence.  
''Oh Nothing...doesn't matter now, I get the hint.'' He shot a look at Sam. Not taking his eyes away from him.

''Um Sam, Has this drink got alcohol in it? I didn't really wanna be drinking tonight.''

Those were the last words Gabriella had spoke whilst sober. There was something strong in that drink and right now she didn't know anything about it.

''SSAM. What did you put in my diefrnk? Drrink?'' She slurred whilst falling into Sam's arms. Although she was drunk, she knew what she was thinking, Sam had done this. Maybe Troy was right about him.

Troy saw the effect the drink had on Gabriella and ran over to her. ''Sam, Ill take it from here thanks. You're no longer needed.'' He shot a sarcastic smile at him.  
''I don't think so Bolton, Someone spiked your stupid punch, ass hole.'' Sam shot back, suprising Gabriella.

''Sam.. Did you do this?'' Gabriella wondered, curiously starring at him.

''No Ofcourse not Gabriella! I'd never do that! You should know that.''

''Yeah sureeee!'' Troy replied, making sure spit shot at Sam. Carrying Gabriella away from Sam.

They had reached upstairs and Gabriella was still a little drunk. As soon as Troy shut the door behind them Gabriella pulled him into a passionate kiss.

''Thank you, Troy. For keeping me away from Sam. I didn't think he would be like this.'' Troy smiled at her returning the kiss. They had gone a good 30 minutes lying on Troy's bed just kissing . It had felt like minutes to them.

''Im sorry I didn't believe you Troy.'' Troy gulped.

''Gabriella. I need to tell you something.'' ''What'' She smiled wondering.

''It was me. I spiked your drink.''

**SOO! what do you think? it was so rushed i apologise! im not so good at writing long chapters! troy seems pretty awful in this chapter but dont worry hes not a psycho ;) haha review ! **


	5. The Worst Day Since Yesterday

**SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! had major writers block and the lack of reviews just didnt get me motivated;P but thanks so much to everyone whos reading and has reviewed! This chapter is a little rushed. r+r!**

''Stay the hell away from me Bolton.'' Gabriella spat, not even able to adjust what had just happened.

''Brie please just listen to me.''

''Don't you dare try and make out that this is okay. How dare you! think of Sam, Troy!'' Troy had anger in his eyes when she mentioned that name.

''Sam? Fucking Sam? Are you kidding me Gabriella? he has got himself involved in everything between us. Why do you like him so much?'' Troy raised his voice moving closer to Gabriella. ''I just wanted to be the good guy for once.''

''By spiking my drink Troy?''

''No. By making Sam the bad guy.'' He sighed and put his hand on the back of his head.

Small tears ran down her face watching him. The guy she thought she could trust deep down, the guy who she thought cared for her.

''I thought you cared about me Troy. But I guess not.'' Slamming the door behind her she went downstairs.

**With Gabriella**

''Sam! Sam wait up please We need to talk!'' Gabriella tried keeping up with him as he kept up the pace. ''Screw it Gabriella. Go back to Troy.''

''No, please I know the truth now and I'm so sorry . Please Sam, please forgive me.''

''GABRIELLA PLEASE.'' Troy shouted from down the stairs.

''Screw yourself Troy!'' Sam smirked at the arguement and turned to Gabriella giving her a kiss on the cheek, looking up at Troy when he was finished.

''Come on Sam. Lets get out of here.'' Gabriella said making eye contact with Troy.

Troy's heart smashed when she said that. Gabriella was the innocent virgin and he loved her for that. He wanted it to be special with him. Not in spite to get revenge.

Gabriella sat on her bed and Sam followed. Her nervous feelings took over and she definitely regretted what she had said.

She didn't want this. She wanted this with Troy. She hadn't even spoke to Troy for long. But she felt a connection with him. The more they argued the more it hurt.

She was cut off her thoughts when Sam got closer to her. ''Sam what are you doing'' She said whilst he kissed her neck.

''You're just so beautiful Brie.''

''Please don't call me that.'' She winced.

''Why? You let Troy?'' Sam had started to get angry and glared at her wanting answers.

''I..I don't like it when anyone calls me that. Please don't call me it again.''

''But Troy get's away with it right? Just like everything else. I dont understand Gabriella! Why do you like him when you can have someone that treats you with respect! He is wrong for you. I am a good fucking person and all I do is try to make you feel good when he put's you down!'' Sam spat angrilly punching the wall.

Gabriella had her mouth open in shock. She hadn't thought Sam could possibly be so angry before. She didn't feel safe with him now. All she wanted right now was Troy.

''I know you're better Sam. I know.'' She sighed.

''Then prove it to me Gabriella.''

**With Troy**

The Next Day.

''Troy ,honey whats wrong?'' Troy's mom, Lucille questioned her son's stormy eyes.

''Just Gabriella.'' She sighed.

''I knew that girl would affect you one day. Her mother and I always knew you two would end up together ever since you were little!''

''Yeah, well she's not interested so I'd rather not talk about this bullshit.''

''Maybe it's because of your attitude Troy!'' She huffed.

_Maybe It is my attitude._ He let out a small breathe and made himself some breakfast.

After an hour of waiting around doing nothing Troy couldn't get Gabriella out of his mind. He was imagining awful things happening. Especially with her and Sam.

He got his phone out and decided to text her.

_Gabriella Montez. I know this is wrong sending this is an text but I just have to let you listen to me. You're the most beautiful girl I've spoken to. Inside and out. I know you think Im a dumbass Jock and I am. 99 percent of the time. You can be a bitch yourself. But to me, thats one of the things I love about you. I like you a lot. Im sorry I was ashamed to say it before._

Sent. No looking back now. In some ways Troy wished there was an undo button just so he didn't face humilation from Gabriella.

Half hour later he looked at his phone and still no reply. But the good thing was that he could see if she had read it, which she hadn't. This gave him some sort of relief but he wanted an answer. Some sort of reassurance that he still had a chance with her.

Troy dialed Chads number and waited for him to pick up.

''Dude what's up?''

''Chad you're going to kill me when you hear this...''

There was a silence at the other end for what seemed like hours. Troy bit his lip and explained what had happened with Gabriella at the party.

'' .WHAT are you out of your mind?'' Troy winced at his tone of voice. He'd never heard Chad so angry before.

''Yes you hate me and you're going to tell the girls also. Bla bla bla. But seriously she's gone home with Sam and I think she might... you know.'' He couldn't bring himself to say it.

''Troy, seriously. This is Gabs we're talking about. We know full well she would never do that. Shes way too smart.'' Chad gave him the reassuance he needed, but he needed it more from Gabriella.

''Hmm. I guess man. Just something doesn't feel right here.'' He hung up and sat there. _Gabriella is too smart to give away something so special._ He put his head in his hands and continued to wait for a reply.

It had been hours. more than 5 atleast. It was now 5pm and she still hadn't replied. He was kind of worried now. He picked up his car keys and drove to Gabriella's.

She answered the door and her face dropped. Troy got worried by this. There was a long silence for about 5 minutes before Troy said something.

''Did you get my text.''

''No.''

''Oh, Okay.'' He replied, her chocolate eyes just glazing over with visible tears.

''Listen. My text said pretty much everything i've felt for you these past weeks. I don't want to fight. I don't want a stupid tease war anymore. I want you and me. And it wont be easy Gabs. It'll be seriously hard but I want that because I want you. Please just hear me out.''

''I slept with Sam.''

**SOO! a very short chapter which i apologise for! i was just desperate to update :) i have added a new notebook quotes haha because they fit perfectly;) please review!**


	6. Author Note

hey everyone, sooo... i haven't updated in so long and im really sorry! i've been so busy as i've recently started college! (im from england so its like high school for 16 to 18 or above) :) and i recently got a job! :D i want to update really bad, i love fan fiction and writing,i just have so many assignments:( but over october i have a week off so i will hopefully update! and maybe a new story! thanks for being great readers :)


	7. ANOTHER AN :(

hey everyone.. sorry its another author note:(  
thanks so much for all your support its amazing! i have a week off college now i still have work but i am free to try to update soon as possible! however, my boyfriend broke up with me after 2 years :( so instead of feeling inspired ive been googling how to get him back, silly i know:( anyone have any advice? i know this isnt what ff is for but you guys are honest :) so sorry for not updating again! troyella forever :')


End file.
